Once It Was Better
by Mystic8668
Summary: When Alex remembers what Tess he thinks of how his life used to be, up until his confrontation with Tess.


Once It Was Better  
  
Summary: When Alex remembers what Tess he thinks of how his life used to be, up until his confrontation with Tess. Around Cry Your Name.  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell is not mine it belongs to the WB, UPN, and all the rest.  
  
I remember I was happy once. I had two best friend in the entire world, Liz and Maria. It was always the three of us, the trio as our parents liked to call us when we were little. When we could have sleep overs at each others houses before we became teenagers, interested in the opposite sex. Liz and Maria would yell and say it's just Alex he's practically not even a boy. I knew what they meant I was just their Alex, you know. We never ventured far from our small clique. Sometimes Liz would do things with Kyle, but they were never really exclusive.  
  
Then, Liz got shot and out of nowhere they started hanging out with Isabel and Max Evans, and Michael Guerin. I wondered about this, and their talk of Czechslovokians even though the country didn't even exist anymore. They kept their secret from me for so long, I was started to believe our friendship was just one big joke. We never kept secrets, and then that night in jail happened. Liz told me everything, and I thought she had a couple screws loose. I saw things for myself. I believed her, and I kept their secret.  
  
Besides I had had a crush on Isabel for god knows how long. It sort of scared me to think the girl I always daydreamed about was otherwordly, but it never bothered me. They weren't so different, from us. Than things started to change. Out of the blue Tess Harding came out of nowhere and with her destiny. Destiny or fate was the question for the aliens. They chose destiny, at least for a short period of time. That really tore our trio up. Than things when back to normal with that forgetting destiny, except Liz wouldn't let it go and Tess and Max started getting close.  
  
I decided to talk to Tess about it. Liz was one of my best friends and if she couldn't stick up for herself than I would. We decided to meet outside the high school, so we could talk. She was confused but she agreed. I remember when she came she brought that book with her. The book I hate so much. She told me to look at her. I tried to question her but she wouldn't let me. Things became blurry. I wasn't myself anymore after that. She gave me the book, it was from Antar. I was to translate it. I did as I was mindwarped to.  
  
I told everyone I was going to be a foreign exchange student. That never happened, it was all part of Tess's plan. She sent me to a nearby college stillin New Mexico. She made me translate their damned book. I was there, inside the real me, trying to get out of her control. I never was a fighter. Gradually I gave in and I was completely under her control.  
  
When I came back it started to where off. She would cover it up when I would start to ramble. Tonight I realised this. I was half asleep and it all started coming back to me, I was typing jibberish on the computer out of boredom. First it was Leanna is not Leanna. Over and over. The actual memories started coming back. My head she broke my head. I yelled it out loud, no one was home except me. No one to ask me.  
  
So now I'm going to confront her, she broke my mind. How dare she break the fragile consciousness!? She's going to give me answers, but if I could think straight it would be better. My head hurts so bad. I'm driving there now. I'll think about it when this headache goes away but it hurts so much. The blood is rushing through my head and I rub my temples as I walk up the Valenti's steps trying to make the pain go away. tears are rolling down my face now. She broke me and this pain I can't take it.  
  
I walk into the room and confront her. She says she can make it better. She's a liar and I hate her so much now. She does it again I'm yelling Kyle comes in. I want him to make her stop. She does it to me again. My consciousness slips away and everything goes black. 


End file.
